


与我共舞/Chris Evans一夜三次爱上同一个人

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini





	与我共舞/Chris Evans一夜三次爱上同一个人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dance With Me; Or, How Chris Evans Fell In Love With The Same Person Three Times In One Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137804) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



Chris在跳舞，流着汗，看上去蠢极了。而他跳舞仅仅因为这是个party，更确切来说，是格莱美典礼结束后的庆功party。他们包下了酒店的这间舞厅，把它变成了个酒吧俱乐部，音乐砰砰作响，人们在这露天酒吧的澄澈夜空下疯狂尽兴，酣畅淋漓。舞池里伴着摇摆的灯光播着酒吧舞曲，和九十年代歌曲的电子混音，跳得不亦乐乎的男士们都解开了晚礼服上的扣子。

今晚Chris仅是被提名，他的第一张专辑并没有获得任何奖项，而他只是纯粹在这里尽兴罢了。没错，他的歌曲都是陈腔滥调，平淡无奇。可他心知肚明，自己的歌曲都是他在野营地、瀑布边和海港旁的长凳上抱着吉他用真心写下的，在每个音符的灵魂中找到属于自己的安睦。而当他发现一些独立摇滚电台几乎会整晚把他的歌放个遍，他感到受宠若惊。

而现在他有点喝醉了——好吧，也许已经醉得厉害——竟然还答应Scarlett和Anthony跟他们一起在舞池上跳舞。不过放松一下又何妨呢，反正晚会结束了，无论如何他已经是赢家，他感到如释重负的欢快。

意识到有些许视线正往他这儿扫来时，他朝他们挥手，咧嘴狂笑，

Anthony对此摇摇头，却刚好对上了音乐的节奏。他挖苦说，“老兄，我真觉得你得去上上跳舞课或者……”

“嘿，”Chris喊得有点太大声了，“我会跳舞！还很会跳！看我踏脚！看我摇摆！”

“好好，”Anthony说，“我看得到……”

Chris伸出左手想抢过Scarlett握着的酒，她敏捷地举着酒杯挥开，提醒他说：“Robert Downey Junior在录像……”

Chris觉得他们应该不会欣赏他跳的踢踏舞。真没品味。不过他倒很乐意承认，这些年来也没几个人懂得欣赏他的舞姿。

“你真是萌萌哒，”Anthony说，“不过你肯定死都不会想明早在YouTube看到这个视频的，老兄。”

“我真是屌爆啦，”Chris说道，“你们只是无法理解舞蹈啦。而我太懂舞蹈了。懂得透透的。”

“我尽力了，”显然Anthony是在对身后那个掌控舞池的中年女演员说话，“我尽力了。”

“Chris，”Scarlett问道，“你是不是……吃了抗焦虑药……然后喝了酒？”

“也许吧，”Chris爽快地承认道，潇洒地转了个圈，没准他以往的舞蹈导师看了这个动作会觉得自豪吧，但不远处的华丽金属乐队Thor and His Mighty Hammers（雷神和他的喵喵锤）主唱看到这个倒是嫌弃地走开了。Scarlett扶稳他，低声说道，“我现在真是哭笑不得。”

“嘿，”Chris顿了顿，抱了她一下，“我没事啦。我保证。”才怪。他整个人都轻飘飘的，之前他紧张得胃都要被戳穿，而现在几乎感觉不到紧绷的神经了。奖项结果出来了，晚会结束了，他最后还是挺过来了。

“过来，”Scarlett用起了她平常严肃起来说“闭嘴Chris你给我听着”的声音，把他拽到吧台前让他喝下整整一大杯水。Chris乖乖喝了，却还在跟着节奏踏着脚趾。现在放着Fall Out Boy的混音，从音响的鼓膜内震出，升腾至舞池内，带着令人心醉神迷的热血狂喜，他很肯定这就是《超能陆战队》里他超喜欢的那首歌。

他又吞了几口水。有些动静闯进了他的视线。他看着。

那个跳舞的男孩——他在和之前提到的那个乐队Thor and the Obnoxiously Large Hammers里的Chris Hemsworth跳舞，以Chris醉醺醺的脑袋来看，那家伙现在和别人跳舞似乎就是对妻子的某种不忠——男孩很苗条，有漂亮的长腿和纤长的细腰，深色的头发和白皙的皮肤让五光十色的涣散灯光为他聚拢，纯粹的欢悦浸渗而入。Chris从远处看不清他的眼睛，却极度迫切想要知道它们是什么颜色，是夏季的湛蓝，树皮的深棕，还是泛光的翡翠绿。

那男孩是个可爱到荒谬的舞者。他有点不好意思，舞姿像只笨拙可爱的小羚羊；又有点无拘无束，笑得开怀，干脆就让自己一蠢到底了，不去在意肩膀手肘或是手指该往哪儿摆。Hemsworth看着他的表情，Chris只见过一次，那时候是看见一只萌化了的小狗狗，这个表情就浮现在他如高傲金发天神般的面庞上。像是在说“让我用毛毯将你裹起永远保护你吧”，又像是“让我把你从头到脚尝一遍吞食个精光吧”。

Chris知道Hemsworth已经婚姻美满，可以肯定他对那男孩没意思。可是，他还是挂着那个表情。

可Chris为他感到怜悯。因为，看着那个男孩在令人晕眩的灯光下舞动，看着他有些纠结又不好意思的蠢蠢的笨拙，Chris已经爱上了他，第一次。

“那是谁？和雷神跳舞的那个？”

无人不识的Scarlett看过去，说了个名字，却被音乐的重低音盖过了。

“是谁？”

“Sebastian Stan！”

“……是谁？”

“古典乐界，弹钢琴的，今晚好像被提名了最佳专辑，不过好像没获奖？他是罗马尼亚人，好像是。”她耸肩，“蛮漂亮的吧。如果你喜欢这种又可爱又害羞偶尔还会语死早或者撞上家具的话。”

“啥？”

“哦，一个故事——没准是编的——他在一家俱乐部演奏，Robert Redford走进来了，那孩子就一秒变迷弟，兴奋到最后被钢琴脚绊倒了，然后Robert扶起他，帮他把衣服拍干净，最后把他介绍给一些制作人了？不知道，我听来的。”她饮尽杯内的酒继续说，“也许是真的。你看他。”

不用说Chris都已经在看他了。Chris忍不住一直看着他。

“噢噢，”Anthony Mackie低声道，“拥挤人潮里的两眼相会？老兄，Evans，我知道你是个无可救药的浪漫主义，还没意识到这只是一部爱情小说。”

“闭嘴，”Chris说道，并未被搅到心烦意乱。Anthony笑了几声，接着走去要另一杯啤酒。

Chris再次看向那个男孩，震惊到足以摇撼他整个人生，他现在真的摇晃欲倒，浑身颤抖：男孩也在看他。

这种震撼却是美好的。像投身跳入一汪山泉的第一掷，像是在一幕涌动的瀑布下冲浪。清凉澄澈的水涌入他全身的神经末梢，在他耳内激起稍纵的响雷。

那个男孩——Sebastian，这是他的名字，无疑是整个宇宙里最美的名字：Sebastian Stan，在Chris舌面裹着头韵，流畅如蜜——他低下头，也许脸红了，也许目光相撞让他难为情，但他放下所有的尴尬，向他微微招手。

Sebastian在向他，招手。迟疑又调皮，挥了张网裹住Chris的心脏，将其捞起，滴漏着兴奋，从此被俘获。

Scarlett轻轻踢了他一脚，高跟鞋撞到Chris的脚踝。“你口水都流下来了。”

“才没有！……有吗？”

“就一点。这里。”

“呵呵。好好笑。”

“想要我介绍你吗？”

“你认识他？”

“不认识，但我人际交往这点很在行，哪像你。”

“哦好那求你去吧。”Chris恳求道，“求你帮帮我啦。让我看起来酷炫一点。”

“嗷，这恐怕没希望，抱歉。”她窃笑道，“他已经看到你跳舞的样子了。当然，我们也看过他跳舞了。现在就好像《辣身舞（Dirty Dancing）》，也许吧，如果真有那么糟。想象你自己就是Jennifer Grey。”

“谢了。”他心不在焉地说。这时一些醉醺醺的音乐人和他们的奉承者扎堆出现在舞池上，挡住了他的视线。Sebastian去哪儿了？

“你跟丢他啦？”

“没有！”可他到处都找不到那头深色头发和那双长腿了。他甚至不害臊地踮起脚尖抬头寻找，还是找不到。人群正舞动翻腾。“你能——”他停止目光的搜寻，因为这时一个宽阔的肩膀和一头金色头发在吧台旁出现，就在他身边。

Hemsworth。就他一人。Chris看向另一边，“嘿，嗨，呃——”

“Evans！恭喜提名，老兄！”Hemsworth超乎意料地好，身上似乎散发着阳光，似要把他澳洲特有、犹如暖浪的欢愉带给身边每一个人；通常来说，Chris当然会在这样简单易得的友爱里享受暖阳般的沐浴，但现在他另有迫切之事。

他说，“谢谢，你也是，我，呃——”内心感到惊慌。他找不到委婉的方式问：跟你跳舞的那个男孩，你漂亮的朋友，他去哪儿了？你为什么没和他一起来？为什么要把他一人扔在这么一群醉醺醺的放荡名流里？

Hemsworth双臂交叉，他的二头肌比Chris的头都要大。Chris花了那么一秒想，这也许就是Thor and His Mighty Hammers总穿着无袖衫表演的原因了，他摇摇头把自己甩回当下。“呃……”

“你在这儿不是等我吧，对不对？”Hemsworth听起来像是被逗笑了。带着嬉笑的澳洲口音。“不管怎样，他当时在看你。”

“当时？”

“对啊。但——”一只大手落在Chris肩上，“听着，他是个甜蜜的孩子，在那里。他值得一个会同样甜蜜待他的人，明白吗？”

“我会的，”Chris毫不迟疑地保证道，满是热枕，“我是说，我想——我也许会——他向我招手——”算了，他最后说：“我很乐意试一试。”

Hemsworth上下打量了他一番。Chris屏住呼吸，心脏直跳。之前饮下的酒，龙舌兰和啤酒的味道；节奏舞动和目光相触激起的肾上腺素；紧张和焦虑在他骨头里碰撞。

Hemsworth点头，似乎是同意了，这让Chris感觉像是英雄过关斩将穿越了五百个致命的飞蛇大坑。“他收了条消息，接电话去了。说是要走开一两分钟。说如果你问起的话，我可以把这事告诉你。还说他就在外面，不会走远，很快就回来。”

“他没事吧？”

嘴唇撅起，健硕的肌肉带起一个耸肩，似乎是愈加同意他去找他了。“不清楚。他说我没必要跟过去。”

“但你 **不** 清楚。”看来英雄的考验关卡尚未结束。飞蛇仍在坑内咝咝作响。Chris咬住牙关。他总会无端恐慌，胡思乱想，身处人群会直冒冷汗。但如果Sebastian需要的话，他绝逼会做他的保护者。“你知道有些人会——像在这样的聚会上——如果他需要帮忙呢？他收到的到底是 **什么** 消息啊？”

“没说。”Hemsworth拍他的肩，“你现在就跟一红颈袋鼠抱着它的桉树枝啃到不愿撒手。”

“我不明白你到底在说什么！”

“噢，我明白就行。是和你开玩笑啦。走吧。去拯救你的王子吧。”

“红颈袋鼠是什么鬼。”Chris咕哝着快速跑开，把Scarlett一人留在吧台和这个外表冷酷内心如火的澳洲人待在一起，听他讲匪夷所思的故事，还时不时被他有力的手臂侵占。他这是在表达感谢，他们一定能明白的。

可一走出舞厅的门，他就开始举棋不定了。他说的每个字都是认真的——他的确想帮他，他很担心他，他想试一试。但他不清楚他到底能够做些什么。收到一个消息。需要自己的空间。就这样。Sebastian不在他视线里。他不安分的心脏急速碰撞胸腔，可能都撞出了几道刻痕。

如果Sebastian想一个人待的话，他当然会离开，只是——他得先找到Sebastian。他得搞清楚，他是不是真的没事。这个人，这个笑起来俏皮灿烂足以捕获人心的人，是不是真的没事。

他们在三楼，玻璃窗上映着靛蓝的强光，透进城市灯火在如墨夜幕下的图景。酒店回荡着笑语欢声、低音震响和醉言酒语，而来到下一个走廊便寂静得一片荒芜，就Chris一人，还有几面沙色墙和印着古怪几何图案的地毯。那些图案大体上呈绿和金，明快的撞色，似在对他欢笑。

当然，这里不止他和地毯。

这里有他，和地毯，还有个肩膀坚实的苗条身形伫在一扇窗前。那身体靠一双长腿支着，肩膀随着气息呼出而轻轻垂落，一只手将手机放进口袋，然后两只手在自己脸上用力摩挲，往后擦过发丝。

Sebastian没在看Chris。他无声的放弃之举像是他疲惫肌肉里的一块硬铁，于是Chris感到心痛，却不全是因为他没在看他。跨过这长长的倒霉地毯，他都能感受到如铅般的沉重袭来。

他忍不住向前走了一步，然后又变得惊慌失措，想让自己别再向前走，因为，天啊如果他打扰到他了呢，如果这个时刻太私人了呢，如果到最后证明他只是多虑了呢，到时他就尴尬得不知道手该往哪儿放了。

他恨自己，恨自己胡思乱想的脑袋。而这时Sebastian转身看见他便吓了一跳，像是一只幼鹿在密林突然听见折枝声，看见了猎人的脚印。

蓝眼睛，Chris争取了一点思索的时间，浅色海蓝，沾点烟色，像热带海滩上的一捧营火，像羊皮纸上喷溅的水彩，像是在写歌灵感枯竭的一天突然出现在梦里的每一个华丽比喻，如今似乎全然具现化了——

然后Sebastian来到了他身边，迅速抓住了他的一只手臂。如今那双眼睛近得让他无法呼吸。

Chris又一次爱上他了，这是第二次，也许是命中注定的第二次，不再有退路的第二次。因为：Sebastian Stan是这样一种人，刚从愁思走出就受到惊诧，但他仍会走上前来用善意的双手抓住前来搅扰的可恶之人。

“非常抱歉。”他拼命摇着头说。失望透顶，绝望至极。“我很抱歉，我只是——你离开了聚会，看起来很——我只是想——我真他妈的抱歉，我这就走，再也不来烦你，我只想知道你是不是真的没事，啊你没必要告诉我，当然没必要，我不是——”他顿住了，舌头打结，说不出完整的句子。Scarlett说过，罗马尼亚人。Sebastian会说英语吗？他们会不会有语言沟通障碍？Chris难道要自学罗马尼亚语，没准学得一塌糊涂还硬撑，最后还要专门去上课，买翻译软件，只为了对着这双像海浪一样的眼睛道歉？

他看着那双眼睛，看着离他目光几英寸不到的那双眼睛里一闪而过的忧虑，他百分百肯定，他真的会为了他去学罗马尼亚语，刚才想到的所有，他都会去做。今晚。立刻。

Sebastian对他扬起眉毛，“你的话说完了吗？你刚才说的是什么意思？”

“……你会说——嗯。你当然会。噢不是当然。我的意思是——我也不知道我什么意思。我在说啥啊。我的天，操他妈的。”

“真的？”

“什么——噢，天啊。”

Sebastian轻声而大方地笑了，沾了点其他的情绪，孤独和希望各自掺半，就像窗外的夜景：暗沉夜空中闪烁着人类文明的光芒。“逗你玩啦。来坐下吧。”

“好吧……”

Sebastian领他在不远处的一个长凳上坐下，它用一种好莱坞酒店的魅力召唤着他们，居家风格的弯扶手和深绿的绒毛座垫，和令人眼花缭乱的地毯相衬，似乎正因此洋洋自得。

“好吧，”Sebastian学他说道，在他身边坐下。那只手仍没放开Chris的手臂，他的温度透过Chris的西装，渗进他的皮肤，在他灵魂中弥漫开来。Sebastian并没有他一开始觉得的那么年轻，也许就比Chris小那么几岁而已；他的热情，他轻佻的长腿惑人双目，但那双蓝眼睛里，却印刻着毫不含糊的深沉，勾勒在他欣喜和黯淡的悄然涟漪之外。“你还好吗？还能呼吸吗？”

“我很抱歉，”Chris再次尝试道歉。他想让Sebastian再说多点话，想听他的声音——他口音里的层层涟漪像是藏在浪底的故事，溅起几丝纽约腔的慵懒，底处却是东欧仙境般的迷离神秘——但他还是必须道歉。“你本想一个人待着，而我——”

“而你跑到这儿来，确保我真的没事。”Sebastian对他笑。但不是之前那种宛如灯塔光芒四射的微笑。这个笑比较收敛，感动之余还有些许好奇。Chris突然想把他的吉他拿来，用纸和笔把这一刻变成歌的和弦主调，把它紧握在手心。“谢谢你。”

“真的？好吧。”

“好吧。”Sebastian耸了耸一边肩膀，不经意间的举动像一只猫，Chris也由此想到猫科动物的谨慎。但不知怎的Sebastian似乎已经决定信任他了，而Chris不知道为什么那双蓝眼扫过他的时候会有亮光，变得柔软。Sebastian继续说道，“我刚想回去找你。我本来就这么想的。哦对了，我是Sebastian。我才发现我们互相认识的程序完全反了……”

“我倒蛮喜欢这样，”Chris突然说，“Chris Evans。嗯。我应该是弹吉他的。”

“不止吧。”Sebastian的笑似乎是在嘲笑他们俩：Chris谦虚保守的陈述，和他自己的……？他听过Chris的歌？“那首《Ink and Skin》刚发行的时候我把它听了好多遍，你知道的。整张专辑我都听了好几遍，真的。里面的第三首歌，写的真是你的狗？”

“我……喜欢我的狗？”

“我也喜欢狗。但从没养过。”Sebastian曲起一条腿搭在长凳上，完全和Chris面对面了。“我也很喜欢你这首歌。很真诚。就是一个真实的人写的歌，还写得很享受。”

“对，我那时很享受，”Chris说，“现在也是。你说你本想——你本想回去找我的。但我可没那么好找。如果你要，呃，找我的话。”

“我……本想。对。”Sebastian闭上眼睛，然后张开。“你让我很开心。”

“但，”Chris说道，伸出手想抓住他的手，和他十指相握——说亲爱的，但Sebastian先握住了他的手，一直握着——“但这就是我的感觉。对你的感觉。”

Sebastian倾前身子。靠近他。眼睛严肃庄重，却熠熠生光。“没那么巧。”

“我觉得我喜欢你跳舞的样子，”Chris说，“你笑起来的样子。可刚才发生什么了？如果你想告诉我的话。”

Sebastian叹了口气，但没有移开身子。他们才刚认识。他们坐在酒店的长凳上，此刻都不在那个奢华得要命的聚会里——名为颁奖典礼的庆功聚会，实际像个马戏团。这个问题感觉太亲密、太私人了。可它并不如此。

像是他们始终注定要在这里，在这个夜晚，坐在这张其丑无比的酒店长凳上，握着手。窗外的城市像星星一样向他们、还有他们的故事闪烁。

“我妈妈发信息给我了。”Sebastian低声说，他的声音是一只孤独的旗帜，是风中的一缕蒲公英。“她今晚说好会来的——她和我继父本是要过来的，尽管古典乐奖项并不受瞩目……但他们想来为我庆祝，就在这里……”

“但他们没来？”Chris握紧了他的手。比他更长的手指，但更为纤细；Chris的手掌比他大。他喜欢Sebastian的手握在他手里的感觉，喜欢他们一见如故的感觉。“发生什么了吗？”

“我父亲……我继父，尽管他已经当我的父亲这么多年了，天啊……”Sebastian再一次叹气，看着他们握在一起的手，似乎又找回了力量。“他有阿尔茨海默病，很严重。我以为——我们以为他没什么事，但昨晚……他们没能来，简单来说就这样吧。我妈刚才发短信给我，说他们为我自豪，我——”他的声音颤抖，撕裂，最后破碎，像猛然断裂的管乐器。

“噢，”Chris说道，为他感到心痛，似乎有点理解Sebastian想要独处的原因了，理解那条短信里透露的爱可以如此温柔，事实又如此残酷，而没有言语能够概括这种苦涩和甜蜜。他没法知道，没法懂得透彻，但他能听到。“噢，好，我明白了。你应该没事，但又不完全是？”

“没错，”Sebastian轻声说道，咬住下唇，垂下眼睑，脸颊潮红。“我真的是想回去然后找你和我一起跳舞。我不知道为什么我刚才要把所有的这些告诉你。”

“因为我想知道。”Chris不假思索地回答，说出了实话，“因为如果你问的话我肯定会答应的。现在也是。”

“你会答应？”Sebastian抬起眼。笑意又回到那双眼睛里：仍带着防护的甲胄，但Chris还是看见了些许裂痕，透过它们看见毫无隐瞒的坦诚。“现在？”

“靠，当然会啊。来吧。”他一跃而起。仍拉着他的手。“就在这里。在这条走廊。这完全就是个舞池了。”

Sebastian看了看地毯，又看了看Chris，表情显示出巨大的怀疑；但实际上他说的是：“这个舞厅很明显是发疯的老妖精布置的。”他边说边站起身来，Chris笑得合不拢嘴。

发疯的老妖精。太赞了。

“Dance with me（与我共舞吧），”说完他便开始哼曲子，因为这首歌突然在他脑海出现了。而这首老歌和他们身后舞厅里放的TOP40歌曲旋律完全不搭边。在流行曲里哼起来一点都不协调，而他并不在意。

Sebastian听他哼了几秒，然后笑了。“Orleans？《Dance With Me》？你确定要用《脱险家族（The Brady Bunch）》里的这首歌来追我？”

“I want to be your partner（我想当你的舞伴），”Chris对他唱着里面的歌词，把他拉近，跳着不像华尔兹又不像摇摆舞的四不像舞蹈，身体相靠，伴着他们自己的节奏，“can't you see（你看不出来吗）……”

“The music is just starting（音乐响起），” Sebastian接着唱道，让Chris知道他记得的歌词可不比他少，“night is calling（夜幕降临），and……“

“……I am falling（我心沉沦），”Chris接道，Sebastian又笑了，让Chris把他抱着下倾，然后又将他扶起。走廊的昏黄灯光下，修长的四肢相贴，笑声和信任忽如其来。

随后，跳完这支舞，跳完这第一支舞，他们去了Sebastian的酒店房间。他的房间比Chris的包间要小，而Chris的那间是跟Mackie和Scarlett合住的。他火速发短信告诉他们他去了哪里，他们一致回短信给他点赞。这个房间唯一的桌子上摆着一个星巴克杯，几条围巾和紧身牛仔裤摊在床上，这太棒了。

Sebastian非常慌张——“我该好好打扫一下的！“——而Chris无声地挥了挥手，意思是「一切都完美，你很完美，这些都一样完美」，然后把那几条牛仔裤挤开，尽管他们仍然紧握的双手要打理这些是要有多难。Sebastian似笑非笑地咬了嘴唇，可爱得令人吃惊，于是Chris猛扑上去牢牢吻住了他，把那张唇上的咬痕变成他自己的。

他本该对此感到神经不安——性爱，一同倒在床上，在音乐界知名的庆功聚会上和一个几乎陌生的人上床——可他不是陌生人。毫无疑问。这是适当的时间，适当的人。纯粹，真实，这就够了。

让他感到不安的是，他害怕Sebastian觉得仅此而已，觉得这只是他把他勾搭到手随随便便的一夜情。他开口说道，“这不是——我是说，我想——我想和你一起醒来——”

Sebastian的拇指勾住Chris西装裤的腰带，看着他的眼睛说，“我也是。”

像在舞池上那样，他们在床上也一拍即合。这意味着Sebastian被某个激点撩拨时，手重重打到了床头板上，而Chris的手肘还不小心撞到了他的腹部。他们不在乎。一点也不。Sebastian的双腿勾住Chris的腰不止喘息，用混杂的语言叫着“啊，对，那里，那里，更多——！”Chris在他体内抽动，Sebastian跟着他摆动，剩下的世界全都消失殆尽。只有他们，只有他们是真实的。

结果Chris压在了他身上——并非故意，可他的手臂举着他的腿都要断了，裤子也一塌糊涂——“真是……哇喔……你真是哇喔……如果我太重的话就告诉我……操哇喔……”

“我喜欢……你压着我……的……感觉，”Sebastian在精疲力竭的喘息间隙回答他，发丝粘在脸上，他释放后的忄生器在身体之间柔软下来，可口香艳地贴在Chris腹部，“而且你真的……很哇喔……Chris？”

“绝逼的哇喔。嗯？”

“我喜欢和你跳舞。”Sebastian告诉他，而这时Chris在今晚第三次爱上了他，生怕自己之前的感觉溜走；这第三次是因为魅力，也许是Sebastian的魅力，令人着魔的魅力，他从未知晓的魔力，让他无处可逃。那双蓝眼，那个微笑，他全然敞开的心怀，让Chris全身心都沉沦了。

他对他耳语，“我也喜欢……和你……跳舞，”一字一句。Sebastian笑得像朝阳，好似即将到来的拂晓晨光，躺在身下抱着他。

他们一同入睡。他们相拥而醒。Sebastian微笑。Chris也对他笑。身下的酒店床单——也是绿色，像欢快的翡翠，好运临门——像乱糟糟的一个傻笑。

下一年，他们一起完成了最棒的合作，Sebastian的古典钢琴和Chris的古典摇滚吉他一同奏出了和美的弦调，配合得天衣无缝，因此赢了格莱美，他们手牵手冲上了舞台领奖。Chris的母亲和弟弟还有Sebastian的父母，在观众席坐在一起，为他们欢呼。

 


End file.
